It is my job!
by NekoLover-Nyan
Summary: Summary : Zoro kelelahan setelah melawan sang pendekar, Mihawk, sementara Perona mengobati luka-lukanya. Percakapan apa yang terjadi? Saksikan terus... ! /plakplakdukbuak


Nyan is back, minnatachi…. Kali ini dengan sebuah fiction STRAIGHT! Ini adalah peristiwa yang sangat jarang terjadi, pemirsa… Seorang FUJOSHI YAOI membuat fanfiction STRAIGHT? Dunia akan KIAMA- *narator dibekep sama Nyan*

Nyan : Gomen ne, minna… Ni narator kayaknya dendam kesumat sama Nyan, tau tuh maunya apaan… *deathglare ke narator* *narator pingsan bebusa*

Well, let's start the story!

**It is my Job**

A One Piece fanfiction made by NekoLover-Nyan

Pairing : Zoro x Perona, Zoro x Mihawk

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda- sensei

Genre : Romance/ Humor

Warning : Miss typo, Slight yaoi, dll.

Rating : T

Siang itu, di pulau Kuraigana, tampak seperti malam. Oke, kapanpun akan seperti malam di pulau tersebut.

Seorang pendekar pedang muda tengah berjalan menembus hutan. Ia berambut hijau, beranting emas 3 buah di telinga kiri, memakai haramaki. Dan telah diketahui nilai buronannya naik, sebanyak 160 juta beri. Itu sama sekali bukan nilai yang umum bagi seorang buronan.

Ialah sang pemburu bajak laut, Roronoa Zoro, yang dikenal kekejamannya membunuh bajak laut. Tapi, ia sendiri sekarang telah menjadi bajak laut. Hidup ini memang tidak stabil.

Zoro berjalan menuju kastil yang telah ditinggalinya selama satu tahun. Di perjalanan, ia mengutuk rival sekaligus gurunya, Juraquille Mihawk, sang mata elang. Kelihatannya, matanya buta sebelah diakibatkan oleh sang ahli pedang.

_Dasar elang sialan._ Ia berniat kembali ke kastil, tetapi pada akhirnya tetap saja sang putri _gothic lolita_, Perona, harus membawanya kembali ke kastil.

"Dasar, kau dan penyakit buta arahmu itu menyusahkan sekali sih!" gerutu Perona, seraya membawa Zoro melintasi hutan. "Kalau aku sebegitu merepotkannya, turunkan aku, dan biarkan aku jalan sendiri." Zoro menanggapi dengan tenang.

"Dan membiarkanmu berkelana di hutan sendirian tanpa tahu jalan keluar? Ide yang bagus. Tapi aku tak ingin melakukannya." kata Perona, tetap terbang, kali ini melewati reruntuhan bangunan tua. Zoro diam saja.

Mereka telah sampai di istana. Perona (yang menjadi hollow), menurunkan Zoro di beranda, dan menyuruhnya (dengan sangat tegas) untuk menunggu di beranda sampai ia kembali dengan badan aslinya.

Zoro menurut saja, lagipula ia kelelahan sehabis pertarungannya dengan sang mata elang. Ia bersandar pada pagar beranda, menunggu kembalinya Perona. Ia menerawang langit.

"_Kita akan memulai pelajaran."_

"_Aku tahu, tidak usah kau katakan lagi."_

"_Kau sangat tidak sabaran, kau tahu itu?"_

"_Sayangnya aku tahu. Cepat mulai!"_

"_Hmph. Kalau begitu, serang aku."_

"_sudah kuharap kau mengucapkan itu. HEAAA!"_

_trang… trang… trang.. Bunyi kedua pedang bertemu. Pedang terkutuk dan pedang hitam. Sang mata elang kali ini menanggapi Zoro serius dari awal, tidak main-main. Ia tahu, sang pemuda di depannya ini melawannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, tidak seperti yang dulu, ketika ia melawannya di restoran Baratie, East Blue._

_Sayangnya, kali ini Zoro tidak beruntung. Tubuhnya oleng, mengakibatkan terbukanya pertahanan tubuhnya. Mihawk menjadikan momen ini kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Zoro. _

_CRAASHH… Mata kiri sang pendekar muda memuncratkan darah yang lumayan banyak._

"_ggh… Sial… sialan…" _

_Mihawk tahu ia, lagi lagi, telah memenangkan latihan ini. Ia meninggalkan Zoro._

"_Lain kali, berlatihlah untuk bertarung di bawah air. Kau dan kru-mu akan menuju pulau duyung selanjutnya, bukan?" nasihat Mihawk, dan pergi menuju perahunya. Zoro hanya memberikannya tatapan tajam. Ia merasa jadi sang koki cinta, Sanji, dengan hanya melihat dengan sebelah mata._

Perona pun kembali, kali ini dengan membawa kotak putih, yang ternyata kotak pertolongan pertama.

"hh… Kenapa sih kau ini, sudah tahu akan kalah, tetap saja melawan monster tua itu! Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja, hah?" tanya Perona, sambil memeriksa apakan ada bagian tubuh Zoro yang terluka.

Rupanya ia belum melihat wajah Zoro yang penuh darah.

"Kalaupun kujelaskan, kau tak akan mengerti."

"Yah, aku juga tak ingin tahu. Cuma sekedar bertanya." Jawab Perona, dan ketika mendongak hendak melihat wajah Zoro, ia memekik keras.

"KYAAA! WAJAHMUU!" Zoro terdiam. " Kau belum melihatnya?" "Belum! Kenapa bisa seperti itu, HAH?" Zoro menghela napas.

"Tidak perlu kujawab pun, kau pasti sudah tahu."

"Pasti ulah si elang tua itu ya? Benar kan?"

"Tuh, kau tahu."

Perona dengan sigap membersihkan wajah Zoro, dengan beberapa erangan dari si pemilik wajah yang terluka tersebut. Ia memberikan antiseptik ke luka itu, dengan raungan kesakitan, lagi-lagi, pemilik luka. Selanjutnya ia menutup luka tersebut dengan perban.

"Tak bisakah kau mengerjakannya dengan pelan? Sakit tahu!" Keluh Zoro, memegangi matanya yang perihnya setengah mati. Ia merasakan matanya berdenyut kesakitan. "Masih lebih baik daripada didiamkan, kan?" Perona membalasnya, membuat Zoro bungkam.

"Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya kan kau punya luka di wajah?" tanya Perona. "… Tidak juga, ah." Sekarang Perona yang menghela napas. "Maksudku, luka yang dalam." Zoro berpikir. "… Yah… mungkin iya?" Ia menjawab sekenanya. Perona menyentuh wajah Zoro yang diperban. "Sakitkah?" Zoro menjawab, "… Mungkin?"

Perona menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Kau ini… Berikanlah mukamu ekspresi! Setiap dilihat, selalu datar! Bosan aku melihat wajahmu yang datar itu!" Perona mengeluh.

"Kalau kau bosan, ya tak usah kau lihat." Jawab Zoro dengan wajah datar.

"Tuh kan, datar lagi! Lama kelamaan, kutarik juga bibirmu!" Zoro diam.

Lalu melemparkan senyum kepada Perona. Senyuman yang hangat. Selama hanya 1 detik. Hanya satu detik. Mengapa anak ini pelit senyum sekali?

"Sudah. Jangan tarik bibirku. Cukup sudah luka di wajahku." Zoro beranjak bangun dari duduknya, dan bermaksud pergi. Baru bermaksud. Karena Perona menghalanginya. Perona menyentuh perbannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Suka dengan perbannya ya?" Perona tetap diam.

Lalu ia mengecupnya. Perona mengecup perban yang menempel di matanya. Zoro shock. Shock berat. "A- hah?" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Zoro. Setelah wajah Perona cukup jauh dari wajahnya, Zoro baru bicara dengan benar.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kau sakit, atau kau sebegitu cintanya dengan perban ini?" Tanya Zoro, yang tak satu jawabannya benar. Apakah Zoro benar-benar sebodoh itu, sampai tak tahu apa maksud sang gadis.

Karena merasa tidak enak memberitahu perasaannya, Perona hanya berkata, "Aku kan bertugas menyembuhkan luka-lukamu oleh si elang tua sial itu." Lalu pergi.

Zoro terpaku. Ia berniat melupakan kejadian ini.

Sayangnya, ada saksi mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Bukan, bukan burung-burung yang baru lewat. Tepatnya, Shanks.

Ya, bajak Laut, Shanks si Rambut Merah. Dengan tangan kanannya, Benn Beckman. Dan ternyata, ada sang ahli pedang juga, Mihawk. Mereka mengintip dari balik jendela. Sungguh.

"Ooh, mereka imut sekali~…! Aku jadi iri~..!" Komentar Shanks.

"Iri, kapten?" tanya Benn tidak antusias.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyerahkan tugas mengobati pada gadis itu." Komentar Mihawk.

Shanks dan Benn memelototi Mihawk. Mihawk sadar kata-kata tersebut berbahaya untuk dikatakan di depan mereka. _Oh, tidak._

"Kau iri ya, Mata Elang~..? Dasar pedofil yaoi!"

"Aku tak menyangka sang Elang selama ini pedofil yaoi."

"Oh diamlah, kalian berdua. Lihat, dia melihat kita." Mihawk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Benar saja, Roronoa Zoro berjalan menuju mereka, dengan aura iblis mencekam.

"dan kira-kira, apa yang kalian lakukan disini, **bapak-bapak**…?" Kontan saja dengan pertanyaan itu, urat nadi tumbuh di kening para pengintip.

"Tidak sopan! UMURKU HANYA 39, TAHU!"

"Roronoa, kau tahu umurku hanya 40. Aku bukan seorang _bapak-bapak_."

Benn hanya diam, mungkin sadar kalau dia sudah tua.

"Aku tak peduli! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, HAH?" Zoro berteriak. Para _bapak-bapak_ pun langsung diam, sadar jika mereka berbicara lebih jauh, mereka akan dijadikan daging cincang.

Mihawk berdiri. Lalu mengecup pipi Zoro. Zoro lagi-lagi dibuat Shock. Lebih shock dari yang tadi.

Karena yang mengecupnya adalah seorang **bapak-bapak**. Mihawk pula.

"WOW, KAU BERANI SEKALI, ELANG!" Shanks malah bersorak.

"Wow." Benn malah terpana.

Mihawk berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Shanks dan Benn yang bersorak, meninggalkan Zoro yang terdiam Shock, depresi, frustasi, membatu.

Mihawk terkekeh pelan melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"a-a-ADA APA DENGAN PENGHUNI PULAU INI SIH?"

- OWARI -

Nyan : *ketawa laknat* muhahahaha…

Narator : *diiket* Ternyata emang ga mungkin ya seorang fujoshi bikin fiction pure straight.

Nyan : Iya dong!

Zoro : GUE SAMA MIHAWK SIALAN ITU?

Nyan : Iya.

Zoro : SINI LO, NYAN! *ngejar si author laknat*

Nyan : Semua pembaca, DITUNGGU REVIEWNYAA~… AEAEAEAEAAE~~~… *dikejar-kejar*

**review, please?**

_NekoLover-Nyan, logged out!_


End file.
